


Tease

by Omen1991



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivalry, There are feelings but I don't know where they came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omen1991/pseuds/Omen1991
Summary: Hayner never claimed to be mature, so after Seifer beats him at Struggle - again - he decides to steal Seifer's beanie to mess with the guy. Things get out of hand from there.
Relationships: Hayner/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Questioning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612364) by TashinaKalmbach. 



> It's been years since I wrote fanfiction and I want to get back into it, so I decided to revive and rewrite something I wrote for another site years ago. I hope you like it!^

It was common knowledge that it was any self-respecting summer vacation’s sworn, solemn duty to be fun. It didn’t have to be amazing, nor spectacular, or even memorable, just _fun_. So when it _wasn’t_ , Hayner felt somehow wronged. In a place like Twilight Town, it was far too easy to get bored, to begin with. From the buildings to the people to the streets to the _weather_ of all things, everything had always been the same for as long as Hayner could remember. With Pence at home with a cold and Olette being threatened with house arrest if she didn’t clean up her room, how was Hayner supposed to pass the time?

Having been kicked out of the house for the day for being a teenaged pain in the ass, Hayner aimlessly wandered around looking for something to do. Eventually, he ended up in the Sandlot, and that’s when his boredom lifted.

The next round of the Struggle tournament was next week, and Seifer was busy practising. He must have been at it for a while already, judging from the sweat covering his face and the way he was visibly panting between two swings with the Struggle bat. Seifer wasn’t wearing either his coat or his black beanie, and after a quick look around the Sandlot Hayner spotted both items on a nearby bench. After watching his rival for a minute, Hayner grinned. Summer was doing its duty after all: messing with Seifer was _always_ fun!

As if he’d heard him think, Seifer suddenly turned around.

“What do you want, lamer?” he asked. “I have no time to play with you today, I have a Struggle tournament to win.”

“If you only have to fight air, I have high hopes for your victory,” Hayner said. He sniggered to himself when Seifer’s eyes narrowed. He was so easy to bait.

“Then, by all means, pick up a bat and have a spar with me. Maybe if I face a _real_ opponent, I’ll stand a better chance of winning next week,” Seifer answered through gritted teeth. Then he smirked. “Unless you’re chicken.”

Unfortunately for Hayner, _he_ was easy to bait too.

“I’ll kick your ass so hard you’ll be in no shape to Struggle until _next_ year’s tournament!” He did his best to ignore Seifer’s snort as he went to pick up the other practice bat next to the bench. Maybe Rai would be coming later to practice with his friend.

“Remind me how that worked out for you last year.” By now Seifer was outright smug.

“Last year, you cheated!”

“Is that what they call it now? ‘Cause I distinctly remember knocking you on your ass. How long into the match was that? Ten seconds? No…”

“Seifer, I’m warning you –”

“Five seconds? I took _one_ swing at you –”

That’s as far as he got before he had to block Hayner’s attack. Okay, so objectively, Seifer was _slightly_ better at Struggle than Hayner. He was taller, heavier, and stronger, and combined with his will to win that made him a tough opponent. But Seifer had been practising for a while already and Hayner was still fresh. Which made Hayner feel all the more humiliated when he lost. Again.

“Face it, lamer. That trophy is mine,” Seifer said. He had knocked Hayner flat on his back and had put a foot on the smaller boy’s chest to keep him down. Hayner felt his blood pressure rise.

“Get off!” he spat. Hayner tried to push the offending leg off, but Seifer wouldn’t budge and instead applied a bit more pressure. Not enough to hurt, though, because why would he hurt Hayner when pissing him off was so much more fun?

“Make me,” Seifer said, and _oh_ , that bastard was so pleased with himself!

Hayner had never claimed to be a man of honour who wouldn’t fight dirty. He still had his bat, and he took a swing, aiming between Seifer’s legs. The first swing was a warning, but the second one wouldn’t be.

Seifer got the message and let him go.

“That was below the belt,” he told Hayner.

“Everything from the belt up was out of reach,” Hayner pointed out. Then he stuck out his tongue because if he couldn’t beat Seifer at Struggle, he was sure as hell going to beat him at being a brat.

Just then, Rai entered the Sandlot and called out to his friend. Seifer went to him without so much as a goodbye, leaving Hayner to his own devices. Not wanting Seifer to have the last word, Hayner waited until the other boys were talking to each other, and then snatched Seifer’s beanie from the bench, leaving the Struggle bat instead.

Hayner walked towards the Tram Common with the black headgear in his hand, wondering what to do with it. He’d give it back, of course, after riling Seifer up a bit, but until then, where should he hide it? Somewhere easy to find, but difficult to reach.

That’s when Hayner had an idea. He put the beanie in his back pocket. It barely showed, but there was _no_ way Seifer would reach down there and grab it. He would no doubt humiliate Hayner at the Struggle tournament for this stunt, but just _thinking_ about Seifer’s reaction when he found out what Hayner had done made Hayner decide it would be worth it.

He was about to go on his way again when he suddenly heard an angry yell coming from the direction of the Sandlot.

“LAMER!”

Hayner laughed to himself, but did his best – and failed – to look innocent when he spotted Seifer stomping towards him. Rai was nowhere in sight.

“Catch me if you can!” Hayner taunted, and then he had to turn around and sprint as fast as he could because Seifer took him at his word and started running. Hayner made for the woods, hoping to lose the other boy among the trees. Now, Hayner was fast, but Seifer was ever so slightly faster and caught up after a few minutes. The forest was dark around them, and they were utterly alone. Of course it didn’t occur to Hayner until then that Seifer could kill him then and there and no one would find him any time soon. He probably _wouldn’t_ , as angry as he looked, but he _could_.

They were both panting from the chase and Seifer had Hayner backed up against a tree, but before the latter could get a word out, Seifer grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground.

“I believe you have something of mine,” Seifer said icily. “I feel like being nice, so I’ll ask you one: _where did you put my beanie_?”

Hayner scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re just no fun, you know that?” he said. “Look for it.”

Seifer’s eyes narrowed and the next thing Hayner knew, the older teen was down on his knees and straddling one of Hayner’s legs. He leaned in so close that Hayner could see little more than his eyes. This was getting a little out of hand, and Hayner had to admit – not for the first time – that he had to plan his pranks better.

Seifer pushed Hayner down hard, knocking what air was left in his lungs out of him. Seifer grabbed his vest, almost losing his patience completely.

“Spit it out, lamer,” he hissed.

With more bravado than sense, Hayner crossed his arms over his chest and, in a perfect imitation of Seifer earlier, said: “Make me.”

Seifer did _not_ appreciate the joke.

“No one steals from me and gets away with it,” he threatened as he shook Hayner. “Now tell me where you hid it!” Not wanting to risk getting murdered for real over some headwear, Hayner slowly raised himself on his elbows and smirked.

“Didn’t you hear me?” he whispered. “ _Look for it_. It’s under your very nose, moron.”

Hayner expected another rough shake, or maybe to get punched, and he was ready to block it, but that’s not what Seifer did. Unexpectedly, the other boy went still for a moment, and Hayner almost missed the slight change in Seifer’s eyes as he seemed to realise something. Slowly, he leaned back a little and his eyes went down Hayner’s body. And down. And _down_. Hayner felt at a loss because he had expected Seifer to throw a fit and maybe shove him into a wall or something, but to end up in what was objectively a compromising position was not how he had expected his day to go.

“Turn around,” Seifer hissed at him suddenly, and Hayner pretended that he didn’t feel himself starting to blush.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, lamer! Want me to look for it? Fine! Now turn the fuck around!”

When Hayner didn’t move and instead kept gaping at him like a fish, Seifer finally lost his patience and roughly turned Hayner around so that he was looking at his back. And his ass, Hayner was aware. His breath caught in his throat when he suddenly felt Seifer’s hand on his neck. It stayed there for a few seconds before slowly sliding down. It wasn’t a light touch either, effectively pushing him towards the forest floor. The hand slowed down when it reached Hayner’s lower back, and he bit his lip to avoid making a sound. Like a moan. As if this wasn’t awkward enough already, not to mention strangely hot.

Hayner swallowed nervously when Seifer’s hand reached his ass. He was biting his lip hard enough to taste blood when Seifer suddenly reached inside his back pocket, grabbed the beanie, and then backed away entirely. Hayner realised he was lying on the forest floor with his ass in the air and quickly turned around. He was blushing and panting and sweating and a little turned on, and Seifer was just standing there, beanie on his head, with his arms crossed and as smug as Hayner had ever seen him.

“Found it,” he said. Then he turned around and left without another word, leaving Hayner stunned and, just this once, speechless.


	2. Come With Me If You Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home, Hayner encounters Seifer, who tells him to follow him into the woods. Hayner hesitates but does it anyway.

Dinnertime was fast approaching, and Hayner was on his way home after paying Pence a visit. His pace slowed as he crossed the Sandlot, a place he had avoided for the past few days as it reminded him too much of Seifer. A few days earlier, after Seifer had soundly beaten him in a Struggle sparring match, Hayner had stolen other’s precious headwear. As expected, it had pissed Seifer off, but unexpectedly, it had ended with the two of them on the forest floor with Seifer’s hands on him. Hayner had, so far, successfully avoided thinking about the incident too much – mostly by staying away from anything that reminded him of his rival – but the quickest way to get home was through the Sandlot, and he was going to be late as it was.

Hayner hadn’t been paying attention and assumed that the Sandlot was deserted, but when he heard someone call his name as he crossed, it turned out Seifer was there, leaning against a wall. He stood there with his arms crossed and a look that suggested boredom.

“What do you want? I’m in a bit of a hurry here,” Hayner told him. He ignored the way his cheeks warmed up at the sight of the other boy. He remembered all too well where those hands had been, could practically feel them on his back and going down, down, _down_.

He forced his thoughts back to the reality of the present. Seifer didn’t answer him but instead walked over until he stood right in front of Hayner, so close that Hayner had to tilt his head back a little to look him in the eye. He would not be intimidated, not by _Seifer_ of all people, so he suppressed the urge to back away and instead crossed his arms as well. Hayner feared that the alternative would be to grab Seifer and do… _something_ to him. He was too close, too good-looking, those lips were too distracting – Hayner had never thought about Seifer’s mouth until their little incident in the forest, still didn’t know if he wanted to, but he was thinking about that mouth _right now_ and didn’t know what to do with that.

“Walk with me for a minute,” Seifer said. For once, he wasn’t mocking or snarking or being a pain in the ass, but almost polite. Almost, because he was still _Seifer,_ so he was _telling_ instead of _asking_.

“Told you I’m in a hurry, didn’t I?” Hayner reminded him. “Why would I go somewhere with you, anyway? You got quite handsy last time.”

“I got the impression you didn’t mind,” Seifer said. His smirk was back. “Besides, weren’t _you_ the one who stole from me? And then hid the loot on your body? And you _did_ tell me to look for it myself, so…”

Hayner was forced to admit that he didn’t have a leg to stand on here. Before he could come up with a witty comeback, though, Seifer had already turned around.

“Just come along,” he called over his shoulder. “I promise I won’t bite. Much.” Then he rounded the corner and was gone.

Hayner fought with his better judgement for ten seconds before he gave in to curiosity and anticipation and went after the other boy. He tried and failed to not let his surprise show on his face when he found Seifer waiting for him just around the corner, looking pleased. Hayner had been baited. Again.

They didn’t speak and Hayner let Seifer take the lead, towards the Tram Common and into the woods. That gave Hayner pause for a moment, and he stopped, asking once again where they were going. Seifer just kept walking and disappeared among the trees.

Hayner knew this was a bad idea. He should be on his way home, he highly doubted it would hurt Seifer’s feelings if he ditched him, and this could all be a prank anyway, payback for Hayner stealing Seifer’s beanie. And yet… jokes and tricks weren’t Seifer’s style.

_‘I promise I won’t bite. Much.’_

That had sounded like a challenge, and when had Hayner ever backed down from one of those? So he took a deep breath and ran after Seifer.

Needless to say, while Hayner had been debating with himself, the other boy had disappeared between the trees and Hayner couldn’t see him anywhere. After a few minutes, the woods became a lot darker and silent and Hayner had to slow down to a walk to avoid tripping over something. And still, there was no sign of Seifer. Hayner had just started to consider calling it a day and going back when he noticed something big moving between the trees. He froze.

“Seifer?” he shouted. Nothing. He tried again. No response. Positive it had been Seifer – since there weren’t any animals that big in these woods – Hayner went in the direction in which he’d seen the shadow move. As the woods grew denser and darker, Hayner had to be even more careful than before. The ground was uneven, and he could barely see where he was going. He was so busy staying upright that it was no wonder he didn’t notice the shadows on his left moving until it was too late.

It took Seifer two seconds, if that, to get Hayner on his back, on the forest floor, his arms pinned on either side of his head by Seifer’s hands and the taller boy straddling his hips. Hayner knew Seifer was smirking without having to see it.

“What the hell, Seifer!” Hayner yelled. “Get the fuck off of me, you bastard!”

He tried to free his arms, but Seifer just tightened his hold on his wrist until Hayner hissed at the discomfort. As much as he hated to admit it, Seifer had won this round. He couldn’t see the other’s face, but Hayner had no doubt that Seifer could tell just how annoyed he was.

“What do you want?” Hayner hissed. All that got him was a sound that suggested amusement. Hayner got angry and opened his mouth to say as much, but he never got the chance to get a word out.

It took a long time – five seconds, ten? – before Hayner managed to wrap his mind around the fact that Seifer was kissing him. Those same lips he had been thinking about the past few days, the lips that felt just as firm and soft as they looked, were pressed against his own. There was not enough pressure for the kiss to be demanding, but enough that it wasn’t gentle, either. Then Seifer opened his mouth, took Hayner’s lower lip between his teeth, and bit down, just a little.

Hayner gasped and jolted, turning his head to get away, but Seifer would have none of it. He let go of Hayner’s left wrist, only to grip the shorter boy’s hair to keep him in place. He pulled a bit harder than necessary, and Hayner groaned. Seifer let go of his lip and put his tongue in Hayner’s mouth instead. That made Hayner moan a little louder, and that’s when he gave up on pretending he enjoyed this any less than he did. Instead, he grabbed the back of Seifer’s neck with his free hand and pulled the other boy closer to kiss him back properly. That earned him an appreciative noise from Seifer. It made Hayner smirk, and Seifer pulled back slightly. They were both panting.

“I’m not sure who won that one,” Hayner managed.

“Oh, shut up,” Seifer said and kissed him again, soon abandoning Hayner’s mouth to move on to his neck. Hayner let out a soft gasp and then bit his lip to keep himself from making more noise. His free hand was still on Seifer’s neck, pulling him close to encourage him.

“Come on, Hayner,” Seifer said after a minute or so. “No need to hold back. You can get a lot louder than that.”

“Make me,” Hayner panted, and oh, he just _had_ to give that bastard an excuse, didn’t he? No sooner had the words left his mouth than Seifer started to move his hips in slow, but confident thrusts. Hayner bit back a moan and felt his whole body go rigid for a moment at Seifer’s sudden change in tactics. He started moving into Seifer’s thrusts, shuddering as he did so. Both of them were aroused and the friction helped, but it wasn’t enough.

Seifer went back to kissing and biting Hayner’s neck, the combined sensations finally forced a moan from Hayner. He tore the beanie from Seifer’s head so that he could grab his hair and force him up to kiss him. The kiss was hard, demanding, and Seifer responded in kind. Hayner bucked his hips and was rewarded with a groan and the sting of teeth sinking into his lip. Seifer hadn’t lied earlier, he didn’t bite _much_.

Hayner let his hand move from Seifer’s neck down his back to the waistband of his trousers, and had just slid it back up again to get underneath the other’s shirt when Seifer suddenly stopped. He pulled away from Hayner’s mouth and released the arm that he still had pinned to the forest floor. Even his hips stopped moving and he was breathing heavily, every bit as affected as Hayner. Hayner, for his part, didn’t like this turn of events.

“What the fuck? Seifer!” he yelled. He bucked his hips, making him gasp and making Seifer groan, loudly. Seifer moved just enough that he could grab Hayner’s hips and then used his full weight to hold Hayner in place. Before the latter could protest again, Seifer slid one leg between Hayner’s and used it to rub against him, using Hayner’s leg in the same way. It felt _much_ better than before, even though it frustrated Hayner to no end that he couldn’t move. Instead, he opted for grabbing Seifer’s hips to help him move, hoping it would bring him just a little bit closer to orgasm, because how could this possibly end any other way at this point?

It could end with Seifer being a fucking _jerk_ , that’s how. Just when Hayner was so close to the edge it hurt, Seifer leaned down to steal one final hard kiss from him, along with what breath Hayner had left, and then immediately let go and got off of him.

Hayner lay there is disbelief, so frustrated he could _scream_ , and the only reason why he didn’t was that he didn’t have enough air in his lungs to even attempt such a thing. Instead, he moved his hands to the waistband of his trousers to at least finish the job, because he was close he couldn’t think of anything else, but Seifer pinned his wrists a second time.

“Consider this a lesson,” Seifer whispered in a low voice, still catching his breath himself. “Next time I tell you to follow me, don’t be a stubborn brat about it and just do as I say.”

“Finish what you started and maybe I will,” Hayner growled.

“Touch yourself and I _won’t_ , next time,” Seifer threatened. Hayner considered that. He was still painfully hard and figured that after all that teasing, he had the right to do something about it, but on the other hand… _next time_ sounded like a great idea. His own hand would feel good, of course, but Hayner had no doubt that Seifer could make it feel even better.

“Fine,” he groaned. Seifer let him go and Hayner’s hand immediately followed when the other went to pick up his discarded beanie. Hayner was faster.

“I’m keeping this for now,” he told Seifer. “To make sure there _is_ a next time.”

Seifer was silent for a moment. It was so dark that Hayner had trouble seeing him.

“Deal,” Seifer said then, and the next moment he was gone, leaving Hayner alone on the forest floor. Again.

Hayner was much, _much_ too late for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I want to write a third part as well to finally get rid of that 'Unresolved Sexual Tension'-tag.


	3. Final Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of something resembling a plot, there is Struggle, but mostly, sexual tension is resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between me being out of practice, writer's block, these guys catching Feelings somewhere along the way, and the general state of the world, this took me for _ever_. I sincerely apologise for that, but it's done and I'm happy with it. I hope you are as well.

Hayner got into a big fight with his parents when he finally got home. He was late, hadn’t let them know, and offered no explanation. But what excuse _could_ he offer? ‘ _Seifer dared me to follow him into the woods, and then I almost came in my pants_ ’? That would not go over well. So, he said nothing, got yelled at, and spent the whole night replaying the events in the forest.

On the day of the Struggle Tournament, Hayner was itching for a good fight, anything to get the restlessness out of his system. _Next time_ , Seifer had said. _Next time_. It couldn’t happen soon enough for Hayner. They hadn’t spoken again, had made no further promises, but Hayner comforted himself with the knowledge of ‘ _soon, be patient, not long now_ ’ every night when he held Seifer’s beanie in his hand and fought the urge to scream. The anticipation would kill him eventually, of this he was sure.

Today he would get Seifer alone, Hayner decided. He would take him somewhere away from prying eyes, maybe make out with him for a bit, and see how wound up Seifer could get before snapping and finally finishing what he started, the jerk.

Getting the other guy alone would have to wait, though, since the Sandlot was packed. It was like half the town had come to watch, and the excitement of the crowd quickly got to Hayner. He was about to join the other Struggle contestants when Pence and Olette appeared out of nowhere.

“We’ll be cheering for you!” Olette promised, because Hayner’s friends were the best, _ever_ , and would cheer him on even if it ended with him ending at the bottom of the ranks. Which, for the record, he never had, but still.

“I like your chances this year,” Pence told him. “I checked the schedule just now, and no one other than Seifer should give you much trouble.”

“Save your strength for him,” Olette advised. “He’s the reigning champion after all, and he’ll definitely make it to the final round.”

“He’s bigger and hits harder than you, so focus on defence and speed,” Pence added as if Hayner hadn’t gone over this with them a hundred times already.

“I know, I know,” Hayner said. He had never told them about his last sparring match with Seifer, which had ended in Seifer’s victory. He wasn’t counting on winning today, but he vowed to make Seifer _earn_ that trophy.

Hayner made his way over to the referee after that, and after a quick reminder of the rules, the tournament commenced. The first round was between Seifer and Vivi, which was fun to watch because of the massive difference in height. It gave Vivi, who was known to be fast, an advantage, but Seifer still won in the end.

Round two was between Hayner and Rai. Rai was a lot like Seifer when it came to Struggle in terms of size and physical strength, but his strategy focused solely on pummeling his opponent into submission and he tired quickly. All Hayner had to do was run around, get behind Rai, and hit him once or twice before running again. In hindsight, Hayner had to admit it was stupid of him to waste that much energy so early on if he still had to fight _Seifer_ , but the cheering crowds were well worth it.

The final round, as Pence and Olette had predicted, was between Seifer and Hayner.

“Don’t worry, lamer, I’ll put you out of your misery quickly,” Seifer promised. Hayner made sure to look unimpressed as he took his position.

“Do your worst,” he said.

As usual, Seifer took him at his word and charged. Theoretically, all Hayner had to do was be quicker than him. Trouble was, Seifer was a lot faster than he looked and well aware of his own weaknesses. He came at Hayner so quickly that all the other could do was block the attack. There was simply no time to dodge.

It was a hard blow, but Hayner kept his feet under him and pushed back. No doubt Seifer had banked on knocking him flat with a single hit like last year, but Hayner wouldn’t fall for that a second time. So he held his ground and racked his brains for a way out of the deadlock. His opponent wasn’t going to back off, knowing that with his superior height and strength, Seifer could keep pushing until Hayner eventually stumbled. They were almost nose to nose, so even if _Hayner_ backed off, there was no way he could get out of range quickly enough. That left him with only one option: fighting dirty.

“You know… I’ve been… meaning… to ask… when do you… want your… beanie…. back?” Hayner forced out. The crowd was so loud that no one but Seifer could hear him anyway. Talking was difficult when he had to focus on his bat, but it was well worth the effort. For a fraction of a second, Seifer lost focus, and that’s when Hayner pushed as hard as he could. Seifer didn’t stumble, but his momentary distraction allowed Hayner to dash around him and get the hell out of his way.

They were halfway through the match, with no winner in sight, and Hayner was exhausted. He had all of three seconds to catch his breath before Seifer was on him again, and oh, he looked _pissed_. Hayner counted that as a victory in and of itself. It wasn’t his fault that talking during the match was not prohibited.

Seifer was relentless, and the match ended quickly after that, although Hayner was proud of himself for keeping his word and making Seifer work for his victory. He would sport a few bruises from this match, but at least it had not ended as humiliatingly as last year’s final round.

When all was said and done, Seifer had his trophy, and the crowds left the Sandlot. Hayner and his friends made their way to the Usual Spot, only stopping for some ice cream along the way. Hayner was content to listen as the others talked. Struggle matches were short but intense, and he was _done_. He was even willing to let his more _personal_ confrontation with Seifer wait another day.

They spent the afternoon together, and Hayner had actually forgotten about what he’d said to Seifer earlier by the time he called it a day and left for home. Except, it would seem that Seifer had not forgotten _at all_. Hayner nearly had a heart attack when he stepped outside the Usual Spot and Seifer was right there. Hayner did not get a chance to say anything before the other boy grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

“Oh, so you _do_ remember?” Hayner teased. Seifer didn’t even glare at him for that. Instead, he pulled Hayner into a deserted alley and pressed him against the wall.

“You play dirty!” he hissed.

Hayner didn’t laugh, but it was a close thing and going by the look on his face, Seifer noticed. Seriously? After days of anticipation, all that buildup, even dragging him through the streets, _that_ was the first thing Seifer said to him?

“This can’t be news to you,” Hayner said. “I’m all about fair play usually, but when was that ever the default between you and me?”

Seifer’s only reaction to that was to press Hayner against the wall harder, using his full height, weight, and strength to pin him in place. Hayner only just managed to put a hand on Seifer’s chest and gave him an experimental push. Needless to say, the other didn’t budge.

“Now you’re just proving my point.” Hayner grinned.

Seifer’s voice was a lot deeper than before when he finally opened his mouth to say: “How about we finish this elsewhere?”

Hayner stopped grinning.

“That depends,” he said (and did his voice _have_ to quiver like that?). “When you say ‘finish’, do you mean to actually follow through this time?” It was meant to be teasing, but his dry mouth, rapid pulse, and anticipation put together only resulted in him sounding very eager, which he _was_ , and he wanted Seifer to know that he was. Having said that, it didn’t have to be _this_ obvious, did it?

“That depends,” Seifer echoed, and there was no denying that he sounded just as eager. “Do you intend to actually do as I say this time?”

Hayner laughed. “Not a chance,” he said, still smiling from ear to ear. “You would have to ask nicely, for a start, which I know you won’t, but even if you _did_ manage to say ‘please’, there’s still – hmph!”

Seifer only proved his point – again – by rolling his eyes and kissing Hayner so hard it was more teeth than anything else. _Brat_ , it said. They knew each other so well.

“Hours,” Seifer growled in between hard, deep, _great_ kisses. “First you use a dirty trick to make me almost lose the match… then you fuck off for _hours_ … as if I haven’t been waiting for this for long enough, you bastard… was _this close_ to marching into your little playhouse and _dragging_ you out, _don’t laugh_!”

“Sorry,” Hayner said, although he really wasn’t and the look of sheer mirth wouldn’t leave his face. “‘Playhouse’, that’s a new one.”

Even Seifer smiled at that, and that was unfair, Hayner decided.

“Stop smiling,” he said quietly. “I’m saying this as a friend, okay? You look stupid pretty when you smile, it’ll ruin your reputation.”

Seifer looked two seconds away from blushing. “‘Pretty’? Did you honestly just call me ‘pretty’?"

“I did.”

“Don’t call me pretty.”

“Keep smiling, and I’ll call you that as often as I can.”

Seifer hardly had to think about it. “Then I guess I shouldn’t let you talk.”

All things considered, not a bad idea, Hayner decided.

Hayner’s memory went a bit out of whack for a while after that. He spent a lot of time making out with Seifer in that alleyway, then they were back on the streets, going… _somewhere_. They argued for a minute about where to go, though Hayner couldn’t recall the specifics later – something about “parents are home” and “nosy neighbours”. Then they were in another alleyway, then they passed a fence, and then they were in… the _Usual Spot_? Pence and Olette were long gone, and they had the place to themselves.

“The playhouse? Really?”

“Clubhouse, then. I’ll compromise.” Hayner could practically _hear_ Seifer rolling his eyes. “No parents, no neighbours, no sidekicks, and it comes with a couch.”

“I seem to recall you having your way with me on the forest floor. Twice.” Hayner nevertheless made his way over to the couch. “Why the need for luxury now?”

“Forest is too far away,” Seifer deadpanned.

He reached for Hayner, but the latter was waiting for it, grabbed his arm, and the next moment found Seifer on his back, on the couch, looking annoyed. Hayner didn’t waste the opportunity and quickly straddled Seifer’s hips.

“How do you like the couch?” he asked. “Comfortable?”

“Why don’t you get under me and find out?” Seifer countered.

Hayner grinned as he leaned down until they were almost nose to nose. Seifer was so much _fun_ , how could he not tease him?

“Make me,” he said. He then immediately pressed down on Seifer’s shoulders and hips to avoid being wrestled onto his back too quickly. Now that this – whatever _this_ was; whatever his relationship with Seifer had morphed into; whatever they were to each other now – was happening, Hayner intended to draw it out and make it last.

Despite Hayner’s best intentions, Seifer was too big and too strong for him to hold down for long. As expected, Seifer accepted the challenge without a moment’s hesitation and grabbed for Hayner. Their eyes met for a moment, and Seifer’s were dark and hot. In the next moment, it was all Hayner could do to stay upright. Realistically speaking, it would be the work of two seconds for Seifer to twist slightly to the side, buck his hips and throw Hayner onto the floor. The fact that Seifer didn’t do that led Hayner to conclude that the other wanted to be _gentle_ with him.

The combination of ‘Seifer’ and ‘gentle’ somehow did not compute.

They wrestled for a while, with Hayner pushing down with all his might, his whole body, and Seifer trying to get a good hold on him without either of them tumbling to the floor. In the end, though, Seifer did manage to switch their positions and pinned Hayner’s wrists next to his head. They were both panting, sweating, red in the face, and _hard_. Seifer lay between Hayner’s legs, and they were just _barely_ touching, and it was maddening in all the right ways.

 _Draw it out_ , Hayner reminded himself. _Make it last. Hold still. Let Seifer snap first._

“Can’t ever make things easy, can you?” Seifer panted with a frustrated edge to his voice.

Hayner snorted. “Easy is boring,” he said. “Do you like being bored? If you want something from me, you’ll have to earn it.”

This time it was Seifer who leaned in. The movement barely increased the pressure on Hayner’s erection, but it was enough to make him shudder.

“And how, exactly, do I _earn_ your cooperation?” Seifer asked with a calm that did not match the tension in his body.

Hayner pointedly looked at the matching tents in their pants. “You could start by doing something about that,” he said. Then, just to make sure they were on the same page: “If you want.”

Seifer’s eyes darkened a little more. “That was always the plan,” he said. Then, finally, he rolled his hips and Hayner _moaned_.

Okay, yeah, they were _definitely_ on the same page.

It took Hayner only seconds to start meeting Seifer’s slow thrusts, and it must have made something inside the other snap because what followed was a series of wet, bruising kisses. Hayner was quickly out of breath.

The way things were going, they would throw themselves into an early orgasm. That wouldn’t do.

“Look, this is very hot,” Hayner managed to pant in the half-second they broke apart to breathe. “But I was actually hoping to get my hands on you.”

Seifer’s hips stuttered to a halt. Their chests were pressed together hard enough that Hayner could feel his rapid heartbeat. His face was flushed, there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he was panting like he’d spent the whole day on Struggle practice. Hayner couldn’t wait to touch him.

Seifer let go of Hayner’s wrists and pushed himself up. The sudden lack of pressure on his erection made Hayner bite back a whine, but it was a loss he forgot as soon as Seifer started stripping down to just his pants. There was so much skin, Hayner thought. All hot skin, hard muscles, and Hayner was going to touch _all_ of it. The thought made him salivate.

He moved to remove his own vest and shirt, but Seifer grabbed his wrists again.

“I want to do that,” he snapped.

 _Tsk_ , Hayner thought. _Now who’s the brat?_

He smirked. “I thought you liked it when I challenge you,” he said. He managed to free one of his arms – or rather, Seifer _allowed_ him to free one of his arms – and slid it underneath his shirt to slowly, teasingly, reveal his bare stomach.

Seifer swallowed. The hand by which he held Hayner’s other wrist trembled slightly.

Hayner was on a high, the look of Seifer sitting there turned on and frozen feeding his confidence.

“You made me feel so good just now,” Hayner said. He barely recognised his own voice, deep and dark and ragged. “And now you just want to tear my clothes off? You don’t want me to strip for you? Don’t you think you’ve _earned_ me stripping for you?” He was high or drunk, maybe both. He didn’t recognise the man who said that. He had never thought he could be that person, teasing and seductive.

Seifer’s free hand twitched. He was breathing hard. The tent in his pants looked painful. Hayner bit his lip at the sight of him, pushing his shirt further up to reveal more skin. Seifer’s eyes looked hot enough to burn.

“Stop. Teasing.” Seifer growled, and oh, he sounded wrecked.

 _Make me_ , Hayner thought.

“Why?” he asked instead. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Thought you wanted to get your hands on me,” Seifer pointed out. A deflection, Hayner was aware, but an effective one. He _had_ said that, hadn’t he?

“I don’t see why I can’t have both,” Hayner said after a pause. “We’re not in a hurry, are we? Are you in a hurry? Why don’t I take off my shirt first and _then_ touch you? And don’t tell me to stop teasing, you _love it_ when I tease.”

“I told you this already,” Seifer said. (Hayner pulled his shirt up all the way to his clavicle. He was so hard it hurt. The fresh air on his heated skin made him shudder.) “You’ve been teasing me for long enough.”

Hayner suddenly recalled the other growling something to that effect in between kisses while having him pressed against the wall in an alleyway ( _“…as if I haven’t been waiting for this for long enough, you bastard…”_ ). His breathing sped up. With the way they were making out at the time he didn’t blame himself for not paying more attention to the things Seifer was saying – until he was triggered by the word ‘playhouse’ – but now he was curious to know what the other had meant, exactly.

“How long?” he asked. He sounded as breathless as he felt.

“You’ll have to _earn_ that answer,” Seifer told him. Hayner scowled. “Now get rid of that shirt, or I will do it for you.

While on the one hand Hayner thought it would be hot if Seifer tore his clothes off, he decided it was better if they remained intact (he would still have to walk home in them after all). So with a sigh of mock-annoyance, he sat up and took off his sleeveless vest and shirt. Seifer didn’t move a muscle, so they ended up almost skin to skin. What little air remained between them felt charged.

“Have I ever told you that you’re hot?” Hayner blurted out.

“I believe ‘pretty’ is the word you used,” Seifer answered, though he looked distracted by seeing Hayner half-naked.

“You’re pretty when you _smile_ ,” Hayner corrected him. “Usually, you’re hot.”

Seifer dragged his eyes back up until they met Hayner’s.

“Likewise.”

Hayner’s breathing sped up when he saw the heat in the other’s eyes. He carelessly threw his clothes on the floor, never breaking eye contact with Seifer, and then leaned up to kiss him. The moment their lips touched, what little patience Seifer had before deserted him and he pushed Hayner onto his back again. Then his tongue was in Hayner’s mouth, and their hands were all over each other, _finally_. Seifer’s went from Hayner’s shoulders to his hips before dragging back up again across his stomach and chest. His touch felt possessive, almost, like Seifer would do whatever he damn well pleased with him. Hayner was alright with that.

Hayner, meanwhile, kept one hand around the back of Seifer’s neck as they kissed, keeping him in place and pulling him closer even. With the other hand he explored Seifer’s body and oh, he could do _that_ all day. Seifer was all hot skin and hard muscle, slightly damp with sweat and more sensitive than Hayner had anticipated. When he lazily moved his hand down Seifer’s side, it earned him a shiver; rubbing his nipple got him a moan; when he accidentally dug his nails into Seifer’s neck, Seifer bucked his hips in response, making them both gasp; and when Hayner got bold, put his hand on Seifer’s ass, and squeezed, it earned him a slow, hard, grind against his arousal.

Seifer broke the kiss but remained close enough that they ended up breathing the same air. Hayner tried to pull him back in, but Seifer – surprisingly gently – grabbed Hayner’s wrists and pinned him to the couch.

“How far do you want to take this?” he asked. “Today, I mean.”

Hayner closed his eyes for a moment to try and think without getting distracted by Seifer’s kiss-swollen lips.

“I’m fine with getting naked,” he answered after a minute. “I’m _very_ fine with getting each other off.” He opened his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of Seifer looking him up and down like Hayner was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “But…” Hayner paused until he was sure Seifer was listening. “ _But_ I could do with a shower, I don’t have lube or even a condom on me, so if you were hoping to go all the way here and now –”

“I wasn’t counting on it,” Seifer interrupted. “I wasn’t looking to go all the way at all, actually.”

 _That_ got Hayner’s attention. Seifer quickly explained when he saw the look on his face.

“I mean now,” he said. “Don’t get me wrong, I definitely want to fuck, just… not like this, you know?”

Hayner released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He’d been worried for a second there.

“Don’t tell me you’re secretly a romantic,” he teased. “What, the couch isn’t good enough for you?”

Seifer gave him a _look_. “Not wanting to have sex on a couch in your gang’s clubhouse in broad daylight where anyone can just walk in is called ‘common sense’, not ‘romance’.” He was smirking, though.

Hayner laughed. “Seifer, you got handsy with me in a _forest_ , for fuck’s sake! Twice!”

“And I’m more than willing to get handsy with you on this couch, but fucking you senseless is something I’ll save for when we have a bit more privacy.”

Hayner raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. “Oh, is _that_ what you think is going to happen? And here I was planning on getting _you_ on your hands and knees and… what?”

Seifer was biting his lip like he was trying not to laugh. “How about we save that discussion for some other time?” he suggested. “I was hoping we could continue what we were doing.”

Hayner smiled. “We’re on the same page? No one is left hanging this time?”

Instead of answering, Seifer settled a bit more comfortably between Hayner’s legs and went back to kissing him, deep and slow and hot. Hayner was once again allowed the use of his arms and wasted no time wrapping them around Seifer and pulling them flush against each other. Before long, they were both hard again and slowly grinding against each other.

Hayner’s hands had, at some point, come to rest on Seifer’s ass and he was squeezing gently in time with their movements, which made Seifer grunt and moan. He was surprisingly loud, Hayner though as Seifer’s mouth moved from his mouth to his neck. He wondered how loud he could get.

“Can I take these off?” he panted in between bites and nips and kisses while tugging at Seifer’s pants. He was being marked up from his ears to his shoulders and couldn’t bring himself to mind just yet, but Seifer slowed down and then stopped to look at him.

“Can I take yours off, too?” he asked, sounding breathless. Hayner bit his lip and shuddered before nodding. His hands then flew to the front of Seifer’s pants and got to work on undoing them. Seifer had to help him get them off entirely, and it was only when the pants had joined the rest of their clothes on the floor that Hayner took a good look before saying: “Commando, really?”

“Really,” Seifer echoed. Despite their earlier urgency, he seemed content to just let Hayner enjoy the view for a moment, utterly unashamed. Not that Seifer had a reason to be: he was gorgeous, and Hayner felt strangely inadequate by comparison. Not that he felt uncomfortable at the thought of Seifer seeing him naked, but the fact remained that Seifer looked, well, like _that_ , and Hayner did not.

“You’re hot,” Hayner said weakly. He swallowed. “As in, _stupid_ hot.”

Again, Seifer didn’t answer. Instead, he stripped off Hayner’s pants along with his underwear, and then they were both entirely naked. Hayner ignored his own blush as he let Seifer look at him. To his relief, Seifer’s desire for him didn’t seem to dim in the slightest.

“Not too scrawny for you?” Hayner asked him, not quite teasing.

Seifer’s eyes snapped to his. “You were scrawny when you were fifteen, Hayner. You may still act like a brat, but you no longer look like one.”

Seifer then wrapped a hand loosely around Hayner’s throat – which did things to Hayner’s brain that he would think about some other time – and slowly slid it down his body from there, carefully digging his fingers into Hayner’s flesh. Then he leaned in and did the same thing with his teeth until Hayner’s torso was covered in bite marks.

When Seifer pressed a kiss to Hayner’s neck, he sighed; by the time Seifer reached his navel, he squirmed; and when that wicked mouth went further down still, Hayner grabbed his tormentor by his hair and dragged him back up so he could kiss him again. Seifer’s hands, however, kept moving.

Hayner moaned when he felt Seifer’s hand on his cock, and he felt the other smirk against his mouth.

“If you _dare_ tease me…” he threatened in between kisses, but that only made Seifer laugh.

“You love it when I tease,” he said. Hayner did not often regret his words, but right now, it was a near thing. Hoping the other would take the hint, he then wrapped his own hand around Seifer’s and squeezed to help tighten his grip. Then he moved their hands until they got the rhythm he wanted, and by that point, he was fast nearing his limit.

“How do you like it?” he asked, even though it took great effort to get the words past his lips. His body was _so close_ to letting go, but Hayner wanted to draw it out.

Seifer was panting, and his own cock was wet with precum. His movements stuttered at Hayner’s words.

“I’ll show you,” he said, sounding as wrecked as Hayner felt. He then moved both their hands to his own erection, his hand around Hayner’s, and set a fast pace.

It was odd, touching someone else so intimately, even if the equipment, so to speak, was the same. Even with Seifer’s help, Hayner was a little unsure about exactly how and where to touch to make it feel great. Not that Seifer was complaining, on the contrary. His whole body was moving with every thrust into Hayner’s fist, and wanton moans fell from his lips despite his best efforts to muffle the sound against Hayner’s mouth.

Hayner must be a good student because Seifer quickly went back to jerking him off. Moving together like this, naked and aroused, touching each other and swallowing each other’s moans, it didn’t take long for either of them to finish. Seifer took Hayner’s hand away and took hold of them both, and Hayner came while choking on his own breath. He bit Seifer’s lip, sending him over the edge as well.

They spent the next couple of minutes coming down from their high, Seifer now lying on top of Hayner, both filthy, sweaty, and sated. Other than the distant rattling of the tram, everything was quiet.

“You know,” Hayner began teasingly when he could breathe almost normally again. “Earlier, you said you wouldn’t have sex here, on the couch, in broad daylight, where anyone can just walk in, and while I respect your wishes, please do explain how this was different.”

“This was significantly quieter,” Seifer answered. He moved a little bit, and Hayner could breathe a little easier. He wrapped an arm around Seifer without thought.

“If this was you being _quiet_ …” Hayner let the implication linger, and Seifer snorted.

“I get loud in bed, sue me,” Seifer said as he poked Hayner’s ribs. Hayner squirmed. “So, did it live up to your expectations? Did it earn me my beanie back?”

Hayner knew, rationally, that Seifer didn’t get naked with him just for his headgear. Still, the question didn’t sit well with him.

“What do I have to steal from you to get to do this again?” he asked. He aimed for a casual tone but wasn’t sure he succeeded.

“You already have it,” was the answer.

Seifer got up on his elbows and looked Hayner straight in the eye with a look of utter sincerity.

“My heart.”

What few thoughts were in his head came to a screeching halt and Hayner, for the life of him, could not speak. After a few seconds of gaping like a fish, he noticed Seifer’s lips were twitching. And then, mercifully, Seifer laughed. Loudly.

“You fucking _ass_!” Hayner hit his shoulder and pretended he wasn’t flushed from embarrassment. “I’m _never_ playing poker with you!”

“I’m not apologising,” Seifer said, still sniggering. Not that Hayner had expected him to be sorry. “Seriously, though, you don’t need an excuse to get me into bed with you. You’re hot, I like you, and we’ve already established that we want to do this again – this, and more.”

He looked Hayner in the eye again. “For real, this time: I like you, Hayner. For a couple of months, now.”

It was honest and straightforward, precisely the kind of communication Hayner liked. No ambiguity, just the facts. Hayner found himself smiling.

“I’m interested in you, definitely,” he said. “Not sure I _like_ you, per se, like _that_ , but… I’d like to find out.”

Now Seifer smiled, too, and Hayner stood by his earlier assessment: the guy was stupid pretty when he did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading! I _might_ , at some point, write more chapters, but for now, this is the full story.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
